The Hetalia League
by blue-hart
Summary: Ivan is sure of the path that is suited fore him. Together with his Eevee, and the many other friends he collects on his jorney, Ivan will wake his path and have as much fun as he can doing it! The path of a trainer leaves behind is filled with the aftermath of his adventures and trials!


It was night time in Snowfall's city; all the people and Pokémon were fast asleep.

Everyone but one.

On the far end of the city, was its Winter Palace.

There stood a boy.

A boy that was wearing a long, heavy tan coat, brown pants, black gloves, and a long pink scarf. He was very pale, had a round, childish face with a more prominent nose, and his hair was a light beige-blond, while his eyes were violet. He was smiling nervously.

This was Ivan Braginski, and he was getting ready for his Pokémon journey.

Now, why would someone be getting ready to start a Pokémon journey in the dead of night you may ask?

Well, it might be because he was running away from home.

Ivan was currently on his bed packing his bag; putting stuff he may or may not need. The bag itself was a purple and black one, with a sunflower were a Poke ball symbol should be.

Next to Ivan was a little Eevee – a mammalian, quadruped creature with primarily brown fur. The tip of its bushy tail and its large furry collar are cream-colored. It had short, slender legs with three small toes, and a pink paw pad on each foot. Brown eyes, long pointed ears, and a small black nose were waiting patiently for her trainer to finish packing.

Ten seconds later, Ivan closed his bag; signalling that they were ready to head out. He took a deep breath, "Well this is it, da?"

"Vee," the fox-like Pokémon cried happily, and with that, they made their way to the station.

Ivan peered through the window to see if it was going to snow again – he wanted enough of it to cover his tracks, but not so that it would stop his ride. The boy and his Eevee then started to climb out the window - Ivan's room was on the third floor of the Winter Palace, but luckily there was a big tree next to his room with lots of branches to lead him down safely. When Ivan's feet touched the ground, he wasted no time – he ran down the yard waving to some confused guard Pokémon.

He was then out of the yard of his home, and was running dawn the small hill. He then saw a Rapidash drawn carriage off a few inches. During the ride, the windows of the carriage were dark, so that no one could see the inside. The Rapidash at the front were waiting to pull the carriage if needed.

Ivan then walked up to the driver who was obviously still half-asleep.

"Um…excuse me, sir - can you take me to the train station?" Ivan asked politely to the old driver.

The driver glanced at the tall teen and asked, "Isn't it a bit early to head to the train station at this hour?" Still, he opened the door to the carriage.

Ivan hesitated for a moment, but answered the old man. "Yes it is, but I'm heading to Pasta Town to get my trainer's license from Professor Roma to register for the Gran Hetalia League. And if I leave now, I'd be there at six," he explained.

The taxi driver nodded and closed the door to the carriage leaving Ivan and Eevee alone for a while as the carriage started moving.

It was a quiet ride.

Ivan and Eevee took in everything that was Snowfall City; knowing it might be a while before they saw their home again. It was then that Eevee looked around inside the carriage, that she spotted something shiny.

The Eevee jumped out of Ivan's coat so it could get a better look at it.

Ivan noticed his little friend was no longer in his coat, and did a quick search of the carriage to find that the little Eevee was on the floor of the carriage – examining something that caught it's eye.

"Hey, Eevee you found something interesting, da?" he asked. He got a nod from the Eevee. Eevee then went under the seat and started pushing something out.

When it was in plain sight, Ivan gasped; what his Eevee pulled out was something the platinum blond wasn't expecting.

There stood a glass case – cylindrical in shape; it had a yellow lid, but the case was not why our young hero was gaping it.

What was inside the case was the main cause of the tall teen's surprise. In the case was a real life Pokémon _egg_!

It was too dark to make out what the color or patterns of it were, but it was obvious what it was. Ivan then carefully picked it up; he was relieved it was still warm – meaning the egg was still alive. He then opened the little window that was across from himself to talk to the driver.

"Um, excuse me, sir, my Eevee found a Pokémon egg back here. Is it yours?"

The driver answered, "Nyet – it was left here a week ago. The owner probably forgot all about the thing. I was going to just drop it off at a centre, but why don't you keep? You look like a responsible young man. It would be a great way to start out your Pokémon journey."

"Really?" Ivan asked, excited at the idea of starting his Pokémon journey with a Pokémon egg.

"Da, it would be a waste to just give it to the centre instead of a trainer," the driver reassured. "Plus I got a good feeling about ya."

The rest of the carriage ride was in silences and when they arrived at the train station, Ivan paid the driver – adding a more than generous tip, as well as thanking him for the ride. The egg was safely in his bag now as he made his way to the station where he got a ticket to Pasta Town, which would be the next stop.

*ding dong.*

"Next stop. Pasta Town. Don't forget your belongings when exiting or entering the train."

The silver train from Snowfall City to Pasta Town stopped as the doors of the vehicle opened, and people exited it – leaving the train empty. Ivan, who had entered at the starting station, was already at the end of the train. The doors closed again as the train made its move onwards towards its destination.

*ding dong.*

"Next stop. Pasta Town. Don't forget your belongings when exiting or entering the train."

With the rumbling of the train riding over its tracks, Ivan smiled as did Eevee. "Well, this is it Eevee; the start of our journey, and we already have a new friend," Ivan said, referring to his new egg.

"Vee Eevee vee!" exclaimed the happy Eevee, bouncing happily on its seat, but Ivan smiled dimly a little and thought:

'…_but for how long?'_


End file.
